warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinderella; A Fairytail
Oops. I spelt the title wrong, didn't I? Tee hee... Allegiances RiverClan; Leader; Shiningstar- golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Deputy; Shimmerfish- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Medicine cat; Larkwing- black-and-white tom Warriors; Mistleaf- silvery-white she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Stonepaw. '' Reedfoot-pale brown tabby tom with white feet Quickbird- wiry grey tom with yellow eyes. ''Apprentice, Flashpaw. '' Shadefur- black-and-white tom with blue eyes Dapplewhisker- ginger-and-grey she-cat. ''Apprentice, Petalpaw. '' Oakstorm- light brown she-cat wthh blue eyes. Rushingfall- grey-and-white she-cat with green eyes Grassfur- grey tom with green eyes Troutleap- cream-colored tom with amber eyes. ''Apprentice, Cinderpaw. '' Cloudnose- white tom. '''Apprentice;' Stonepaw- slender tabby-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Petalpaw- small ginger-and-black she-cat with blue eyes Cinderpaw- bulky mottled grey she-cat with orange eyes. Flashpaw- handsome dark red tom. Queens: Brightfur- ginger-and-white she-cat ( Mother to Fleckkit- brown tom with white spots) Elders: Wolfsnout- grey-and-white she-cat Frogleap- ash-colored tom. Other Clans; coming soon when I feel like it! Prologue Chapter 1 Cinderpaw quickly bit the flapping fish's spine and watched with satisfaction as it fell lifeless under her claws. She sat back on her haunches, letting out a purr. It's huge! Much bigger than the ones Flashpaw caught, and everyone knows he's the best fisher in the Clan. ''Eager to show the rest of the patrol her catch, Cinderpaw picked it up and trotted back through the reeds. She felt them brush her spine, tickling her. The reeds then gave way to a section of muddy grass. Small red mushrooms sprouted inbetween stalks. Cinderpaw stayed away from them. She knew they were poisonuss. Quickly, she hurried across them, searching for the patrol. She was relieved when she saw their pelt flashing in front of her, like a shoal of minnows. Cinderpaw puffed out her chest and strode up to them, thrusting the fish out in front of her. Troutleap was the first to notice it. His eyes widened and he flicked his tail and Flashpaw's mentor, Quickbird. " See? I told you Flashpaw's not the only fisher around!" Troutleap teased. Quickbird's yellow eyes twinkled in good humor. He shoved Flashpaw with his muzzle. " Looks like Cinderpaw'll be given you some competition!" Flashpaw purred at his mentors taunting. He gave Cinderpaw's fish a good sniff. " Awesome catch, Cinderpaw! How'd you do it?" Flashpaw commented. Heat flooded through her pelt as the handsome red tom addressed her. " It wasn't that hard, really. I just shredded a few leaves at waited for the fish to come. The fat ones come quickly because they eat a lot," Cinderpaw explained, trying for modesty. She looked into Flashpaw's eyes and found a new glimmer of respect in their green depths. A sneer jolted her out of her musings and into reality. " Come on! It's not even that great. Who care about a fish?" Cinderpaw recognized the high-pitched voice of Petalpaw. Cinderpaw had watched in horror as Shiningstar gave Dapplewhisker Petalpaw as an apprentice. Dapplewhisker was Cinderpaw's mother. She didn't deserve to mentor such a foul cat. Stonepaw, the tough sister of Petalpaw, joined her. She wrinkled her snout, then batted her eyelashes at Flashpaw. " You could have caught much better, couldn't you?" she purred. Flashpaw gave his chest a few embarassded licks. " Uh, I guess. I mean, Cinderpaw's was great, but uh-" " Don't pay attention to Petalpaw," a warm meow came from behind her. Cinderpaw felt a warm pelt brush her flank and recognized the sweet scent of her mother, Dapplewhisker. The ginger-and-grey she-cat watched her with prideful yellow eyes. ''But how can I not? She and Stonepaw are always a burrs in my tail, digging deeper with every mistake I make. What have I ever done to them? She was in awe of the two she-cats. Stonepaw was pretty and skillful, while Petalpaw was also beautiful and sly. Cinderpaw was none of those things. Her frame was wide as well as bulky, making her clumsy and awkward. Her fur was stiff, dry even. She hated the orange shade of her eyes. It made her look so… different. " They're not as great as you. That's why they try and put you down," Dapplewhisker continued. Cinderpaw shrugged. Her catch didn't feel so great anymore. " I say we head to the WindClan border. There has bit quite some activity there, border patrols have reported," Troutleap announced, giving his pelt a shake. The air was moist and humid. Cinderpaw felt a droplet of rain spatter onto her nose. She sneezed, causing every other cat in the patrol to look at her. Stonepaw curled her lip. Her tabby pelt was a smooth as stone. " Cinderpaw… gross. You'll scare away WindClan by yourself, you can be so disgusting!" Stonepaw jeered, eyes cold. Shame burned through Cinderpaw's pelt, followed by anger. " What about you? ''Your words are uglier than-" Cinderpaw began. At once, Petalpaw darted in front of Stonepaw and glared at Cinderpaw. " Don't you ''dare be mean to my sister! Don't you say another word, because I'll shred you! Go away!" Petalpaw growled, her high voice so intense it broke. Shocked, Cinderpaw backed away. Petalpaw spat at her feet, then went to join her sister. They bent their heads close together, whispering. Cinderpaw looked down, feeling the other cats gazes burn through her pelt. Troutleap, Quickbird, Dapplewhisker and Mistleaf- all senior warriors-could this get any worse? She dropped back from the patrol, letting them go on without her. She focused on the stony path that wound upwards to the gorge. It was slick with water, forcing her to unsheathe her claws for a grip. I bet Stonepaw and Petalpaw wish I would slip, ''Cinderpaw thought glumly to herself. " Cinderpaw," she jumped, not aware that Dapplewhisker had joined her. " You need to stand up for yourself when cats insult you, but don't overreact." " Overreact?" Cinderpaw hissed. " You didn't need to yell at them like that," Dapplewhisker said calmly. Rage broke out inside Cinderpaw. " I didn't? Stonepaw called me disgusting, Petalpaw humiliated me! And you- you just stood by and ''watched ''everything?" " Stonepaw was joking! Don't be mean to her!" " ''Joking!" That was the last straw for Cinderpaw. Her mother defending a cat that had bullied her for her whole life. Stonepaw had picked on her as a kit, and Petalpaw had joined in when she became an apprentice. " Oh, now I see. You prefer your apprentice over your own daughter!" Dapplewhisker's eyes narrowed. " Stonepaw is a wonderful apprentice. You should try and understand-" " Understand what? You? You're a horrible mother! Get away from me! I never want to talk to you again! Ever!" Cinderpaw howled, tears stinging at the back of her mind. ''Dapplewhisker favors Stonepaw over me! ''She knew it was true now. Cinderpaw had begun to suspect it when Dapplewhisker kept coming back to the nursery late, sharing fresh-kill with Stonepaw and talking to her late at night. She had brushed off Cinderkit's worries, instead heading out to train her apprentice. And now, she didn't even defend her daughter. Cinderpaw picked up her fish and streaked away after the patrol, leaving Dapplewhisker behind. She skidded to a halt. The stones beneath her paws were dry now, strangely. Cinderpaw halted beside the thundering waterfall, screwing her eyes up against the spray. Suddenly, she spotted two figures slinking through the mist, using it as cover. She turned to tell the nearest cat, which unfortunately was Petalpaw. " Look, two cats are-" " Mistleaf! I noticed two cats coming through the mist!" Petalpaw abruptly turned away from Cinderpaw and called out to her mentor. Cinderpaw wasn't surprised she'd expected Petalpaw to do that. Mistleaf narrowed her eyes into slits. " Oh! They-" a face loomed out of the gloom. Two blue eyes gleamed at Mistleaf and a figure launched itself at her throat. " No!" Cinderpaw yowled, flashing out a paw to swipe at the tom. She missed, but managed to get his attention. He smelled strongly of WindClan, so Cinderpaw was guessing he had just crossed the border. His fur was thin and his frame was skinny. A wild desperation was in his eyes, as well as a foul stench rolling off him. The WindClan cat dropped his gaze and spotted her fish. Eyes gleaming, he darted for it and picked it up before Cinderpaw could say a word. " Prey-stealer!" she yowled, pounding her paws on the earth and beginning to chase after him. The wind roared in her ears. Even though he was a WindClan cat, this warrior was obviously sick. Cinderpaw soon caught up with him, so she launched herself at his hindquarters, managing to snag hold of his tail. The tom yowled in fright, dropping the fish. Cinderpaw ran to pick it up, but the second tom- a tabby- got it first. His eyes were crazy with hunger. The tabby turned tail and fled. Meanwhile, the first tom slammed his shoulder against Cinderpaw, throwing her dangerously close to the gorge. While she struggled to get up, he pounced, curling his lips to reveal vicious white fangs. ''StarClan, help me! ''Cinderpaw began to squeal like a kit in her terror. The tom opened his jaws as if to bite... " Let my daughter go!" Dapplewhisker howled. She hauled the tom off Cinderpaw and bared her teeth. However, he was unfazed. The tom leapt over onto her back, scrabbling at her spine with his hindquarters. Dapplewhisker howled in pain. Cinderpaw could only watched in sheer horror as the two cats attacked her mother. The tabby had joined and began to slice at her belly with his claws. Another furious howl rang out and a pale slender shape shot out of the gloom. " Stonepaw!" Cinderpaw breathed in relief. Limbs still shaking, she managed to get to her feet and hobble towards the WindClan cats. " Stonepaw! Oh StarClan you are here!" Dapplewhisker whispered, grimacing in pain. The apprentice knocked the tabby of his feet, sending him away with a furious snarl. The other tom, taking one look at the two cats, turned and fled as well. Caterwauling in rage, the two cats pursued them. Two RiverClan cats chased the WindClan cats back to their territory. Only the apprentice returned. Chapter 2